legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Champa
"Hey, when you're a big star like me, you have to make an entrance with a little panache." - The 6th Universe's God of Destruction — His Name's Champa Champa (シャンパ Shanpa) is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Vados. He is the twin brother of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus. Champa is the main antagonist of the Universe 6 Saga, but later becomes a supporting character in later sagas. Appearance Champa is a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with Vados, his attendant. Unlike Beerus and Whis, however, Champa and Vados have circles on their collars and sashes instead of diamonds. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which is pierced in his right ear unlike his twin, who wears it on his left, depicted in the anime. It is implied by Vados that Champa was once leaner than his current build but later gained more weight. Personality Much like his brother, Champa is very confident in his abilities and rather indifferent to other people dying. At the same time, Champa is shown to be even lazier, often asking Vados to handle matters for him. He is also shown to be underhanded and care little for rules and order, as he snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. Even more, he added various modifications in the Tournament of Destroyers to support his fighters. Champa tends to carry himself in a less-dignified manner compared to Beerus, as he tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Unlike Beerus, Champa has not been seen with a very polite and sophisticated manner towards others when the time comes, further exemplifying his lack of emotional maturity. Champa is also shown to be very selfish and takes his rivalry with Beerus much more seriously. Even with the looming threat of being erased should he lose the Tournament of Power, Champa's main goal was to humiliate Beerus. He is also very selfish as upon learning of Universe 7's Earth providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Like the most of other Supreme Kais and all other Gods of Destruction, Champa has a low tolerance for failure. Even more, he is a sore loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. Champa is shown to have had a strong like towards sweets, particularly in his drinks, which seems to be the driving reason for his larger frame. Champa is also somewhat dimwitted compared to his brother as he fails to realize Goku and Vegeta were moving slowly due to the weighted training suits they were wearing causing him to underestimate their strength. Like the other Destroyers, Champa is shown to be fearfully respectful of Zeno. He is also shocked to learn that Vados will be spared if Universe 6 is destroyed. However, despite his pettiness, Champa nevertheless appears capable of possessing genuine respect and admiration; upon Hit's elimination by Jiren, rather than getting mad as he typically would, Champa instead proudly reassured Hit that he fought well, and stated that his loss wouldn't be in vain. Likewise, Champa's ego and emotional outburst overshadow his ability to calmly evaluate situations and form strategies to deal with the situation. For example, after he realized his universe could not win by knocking everyone out, he ordered his team to avoid unnecessary conflict and only engage Universe 7 to reduce their numbers so that Universe 6 can win by having the most warriors left at the end of the tournament. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Gods Category:Non Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Murderers Category:Hungry Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Cats Category:Sibling Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Deities Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Twins Category:Brother of Villain Category:Immortals